


Catching a Drink

by EvilEveWrites (margoteve)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Friendly Jabs, Suggestive humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/EvilEveWrites
Summary: An old friend drops by The Fox Burrow tavern. A quick chat between an old werewolf and even older vampire.





	Catching a Drink

The Fox Burrow was an old tavern in the middle part of the Shadow Market. It had a decent reputation of fair prices, good ale and fairly tasty meals. Like all bars and taverns in the Market, it was a neutral place for citizens from all the imperial lands. The owner also made it very clear that any troublemaker would face the consequences of their actions. Busy during the day and half the night, The Fox Burrow would close up for a few hours so the staff could clean the floors, count the money and have shifts change before preparation for the morning rush would start. At that time only one of the bartenders and the owner of the establishment would be present.

Matt was counting the money when he heard a loud thud upstairs. Someone, quite forcefully, opened the door. The noise was followed by the sound of heavy steps down the stairs. Soon a short, young-looking woman showed up. She had black, waist-long hair and bright brown eyes that immediately let him know she was pissed off. She sat with a huff at the bar, slamming her hands down on the counter-top.

"Miss, we are closed," Matt replied. He was new at this bar but not new to bartending. This girl was one of the difficult customers.

"Shut up, is Killian here?" She rebuked him accordingly with his prediction.

Matt sighed heavily. It was too late to deal with this. They literally closed 5 minutes ago. Why couldn’t people just read the sign on the door? 

He opened his mouth to say something but his boss showed up behind him giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I got this," he said before standing in front of the girl. 

Killian was an impressive werewolf. Broad chested and muscular, he stood at 6’8” and had a copper coloured mane that went white in patches as his age caught up with him, as well as some more wolfish features - claws, and more wolf-like face shape. Ageing for werewolves was quite problematic in that aspect. But Killian still got a lot of respect from his patrons and employees. "You are being rude to my staff." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Pour my fucking drink, Killian, I am not in the mood," she grumbled crossing her arms on her chest. 

"Tsk, tsk, bossy," he snorted and reached under the counter.

"Oh, fuck you, Killian," she huffed raising her voice. "I don't deserve that! If a man was behaving as I do, he would be 'a strong leader' or 'a strict but respected boss',” she air-quoted, gesturing wildly, “but when I behave like that I'm a bitch! Or bossy! So fuck you, Killian," she repeated pointing at him. She nearly fell off her stool as she slammed her hands down again. "I am the god damned Empress of this fucking empire!" She yelled. "Do you know how long I have been ruling here? Since I was-"

"19," Killian deadpanned under his breath in sync with her ranting as he mixed the drink.

"Yeah! And do you know how long I've been ruling? For-"

"Ten fucking thousand years," Kilian mouthed again word for word with her, rolling his eyes while his back was turned to her.

"Exactly! So fuck that! I want my drink. Fucking bastards all of them!" She snatched the glass the second he was done pouring it up.

"Tough Council meeting?" he made his guess watching her amused.

"Mhm," she confirmed and downed the drink. "Another, please." It seemed the burn of alcohol had placated her a little. 

"Oh, look at you saying please and thank you!" He cooed and she glared at him.

"Boss?" Matt watched them from a safe distance, kind of confused with all the conversation happening in front of him. Was the tiny lady really their ruler? And was his boss now… what was that even, flirting? Friendly jabs? His head hurt trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Who's the elf?" The Empress asked before downing another shot. 

The young bartender flinched hearing her acknowledge him again. Oh, stars he had been rude to the Empress! Would there be assassins at his flat???

"It's alright Matt, just go home," Killian waved at him and that was all the young bartender needed to hear. He made himself scarce. 

The old werewolf snickered as he pulled himself a stool to sit on. “You made quite the impression on him.”

“It comes with the crown. Scaring people shitless,” she crossed her legs and swayed her shoe on her toes. “So, since it is just you and me now, what about some good ol' tension relief, Audrey and Killian style?" She smirked at him and raised one eyebrow. Shot number three hit the wood of the counter and she licked her lips in a way that, were he younger, she would have already been on the countertop moaning. 

Instead, Killian just laughed. "Darling, I am too old for that." He shook his head and filled her glass.

"What? Bullshit," she folded her forearms on the bar. That pout though was still cute. She was pulling all her cards tonight, huh?

"Girl, you are a vampire, you don't age," he propped his cheek on his hand. "Werewolves do," he ran a hand through his faded red hair. "I am simply too old for your fancy bed yoga. My back won’t take it."

Audrey laughed a little. "My fancy bed yoga, huh?"

"Yup." He reached for another bottle. After pouring himself another one he looked at her. It had been a while since he'd seen her last. Vampires don't age, don't really change but she looked--felt older. The first time they'd met he thought she was just a girl down in jail with him. She had turned out to be so much more. His ribs could still feel some of the shenanigans they used to get into.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, shaking off the nostalgia.

"Are your bartender senses tingling?" She joked, but there was barely any humour in her voice. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she tilted her head. The glass slowly resonated as she traced the rim.

"Maybe. No one told you it's rude to answer a question with a question?" He narrowed his eyes jokingly.

"Multiple times," she squinted back at him. "You could have taken my offer you know?" Her features softened, voice tinged with melancholy.

He shrugged and leaned back. "I am no soldier and I am fine with my already extended life span." It finally clicked what this was about. "Something tells me you aren't."

"I never said you had to be in the army." She wiggled the glass at him and he poured her some of his own drink.

"Royal consort didn't suit me either. We weren't that kind of a pair." He said, giving her a serious look.

"I know." She nurses the glass this time. "Well, at least I am glad you have this bar." She looked around admiring the interior. She had been a patron there multiple times across the ages and by this time it felt a bit like home.

"Of course you do, where else would you go drinking?" He scoffed.

Audrey snapped her head to him and glared. "Somewhere where the staff is nicer to me," she bit back but her lips were shaking from badly suppressed laughter and soon they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oooooh. I am scared," he grinned. "You would hate that."

“I would so much." She shook her head and bit her lip. Then she got quiet.

It was worrisome when she did that. Always looked like she was so far away from him. If one would look closer they’d notice the time catching up with her a little. It was weird seeing someone so youthful-looking, no more than 20 something, with the eyes and presence of a wise old man. 

"Audrey?" He tried to pry her attention back to him. 

"Yeah?" She looked up, returning to him from wherever she went in that time. Or whenever.

"When I’ll kick the bucket-" he started and she interrupted him.

"Oh, please stop." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No, no, listen. When I kick the bucket... I want you to, and it is very important, bawl your eyes out." He nodded sagely.

She stared at him, mouth agape. "You are awful!" She gasped finally.

"I want there to be fountains!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms wide open. "Lakes cried by the one and only Empress! Stone cold tears!" he laughed maniacally.

"I am going to throw my drink at you, you asshole." To confirm her threat, her arm was raised with the glass still half full. “I will set your casket on fire just to spite you.”

He winked at her. "To old friendships," he raised his glass.

"With benefits," she giggled. They clicked the glasses and downed their drinks. “I need to go back before they send a search party for me,” she sighed and stood up.

"Will you finally settle that tab by the way?" he asked but she was already heading to the stairs.

"One day!"

"Fucking rich bitch!" he shouted after her. “Buy me dinner then!”

"Fuck you!" she shouted back merrily. Her heels were already clicking over the stone stairs.

"You already did!" he snorted and he could hear her giggling as she closed the heavy door. Well, they never were ones for goodbyes. They weren't going to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older OCs (get it cause she ancient? *snerk * but really Audrey's one of the first ones of mine) decided to drop this story on me. I had fun writing her and Killian and most likely will return to them later on. Also here's shameless promotion of my new (mostly NSFW) writing Tumblr: [eve-evil-lair ](https://eve-evil-lair.tumblr.com/) And also here's my twitter with some interesting info if anyone wants to have a story or two written for them: [ MargotEve ](https://twitter.com/margot_eve)   
> If you liked this one leave a kudo and especially a comment, I love comments so much. ;3


End file.
